Scheiße (música)
Sheiße é uma música escrita por Lady Gaga e RedOne e presente em seu segundo álbum, Born This Way, com produção também por RedOne. A música foi primeiramente preparada e estreada em forma de remix por Gaga e DJ White Shadow e serviu como trilha sonora do desfile da coleção Anatomy of Change da marca Mugler, na Men's ready-to-wear Fall 2011 Fashion Week em 19 de janeiro de 2011, Paris, sob direção de Nicola Formichetti como diretor criativo. Bastidores A palavra Scheiße significa 'merda' em alemão, assim como em inglês significaria 'shit', 'fuck' ou 'dammit'. A faixa foi registrada antecipadamente na BMI no dia 18 de março de 2011 com o título legal Shiza e Scheiße, Scheisse, Scheibe como títulos alternativos. Segundo Gaga, ela compôs a música no dia seguinte após uma "festa suja" que havia ido em Berlin e que fala sobre ser má sem permissão. Remix Para seu uso no desfile, a faixa original do álbum foi escolhida por Nicola, que estava recém-tornado diretor criativo da Thierry Mugler. Após a escolha, o remix foi preparado com fim especial para o desfile por Lady Gaga e DJ White Shadow. No dia 20 de janeiro de 2011 foi diponibilizado o vídeo representativo do desfile e da coleção, contendo uma versão compacta do remix original usado no desfile. 300px|Anatomy Of Change Letra I don't speak German But I can if you like Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen Begun be üske but-bair Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen Fräulen üske-be clair Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen Begun be üske but-bair Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen Fräulen üske-be clair Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen Begun be üske but-bair Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen Fräulen üske-be clair I'll take you out tonight Say whatever you like Scheiße, Scheiße be mine Scheiße be mine Put on a show tonight Do whatever you like Scheiße, Scheiße be mine Scheiße be mine When I'm on a mission I rebuke my condition If you're a strong female You don't need permission (I) I wish that I could dance On a single prayer (I) I wish I could be strong without somebody there (I) I wish that I could dance On a single prayer (I) I wish I could be strong without the Scheiße, yeah Without the Scheiße, yeah Without the Scheiße, yeah Without the Scheiße, yeah Without the Scheiße, yeah (I don't speak German, but I wish I could) Love is objectified By what men say is right Scheiße, Scheiße be mine Scheiße be mine When I'm on a mission I rebuke my condition If you're a strong female You don't need permission (I) I wish that I could dance On a single prayer (I) I wish I could be strong without somebody there (I) I wish that I could dance On a single prayer (I) I wish I could be strong without the Scheiße, yeah Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas de Born This Way